


29. Things you said in the backyard at night.

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I find you with your head pressed against the cold of the cast iron railing of my fire escape, resting between the flower pots you’ve commandeered for herbs, though you mostly tend to them and use them, here they are on my fire escape. 

 

I lean back against the brick and cross my arms against the chill of the night. “I think I might take a holiday soon.” I announce calmly as if I were discussing the weather. “Been hitting a bit of a rut at work. Shame to go alone though.” I make sure to keep my eyes looking out over London, steadily avoiding the shape you cut against the night skyline. 

 

I don’t see it but I can feel the tension melt out of your shoulders beside me and I hear you take a drag from the cigarette that’s been dangling between your fingers before you put it out in the dish of sand by the window. You stand and dust the smoke ash from your suit and lean in to kiss me softly on the cheek before you climb back in through the window. “I think that’s a marvelous idea, darling.”

 

What we don’t say is that something has shifted since we got back from the wedding. You went on your mission to San Marino and you didn’t die and you came home and crawled into my bed and between my legs and under my skin and something under us shifted. What we don’t say is that something is beginning to crumble away from under our feet. 

 

The fire escape is sturdy against the brick of my flat yet my stomach swoops as if the whole earth has shifted. My phone is out and my holiday requested before I can follow you back into the flat. 

 

**James**

 

It’s the holiday I had promised you months ago that we seemed to have never gotten around to. I look out the window of the kitchen and find you staring up into the night sky, the moon catches in your hair and it looks almost blue where this afternoon while we were splayed out by the stream it had been a ruddy kind of brown and ginger.  God, the sight of you. Standing here in this kitchen looking out the window to find that you take up the whole view does something to my chest. I’m no longer scared I realize as I grab our drinks and make my way out to you.

 

You hear me coming or sense it, rather, as if we were still in your Q Branch. I press your mug into your hands and let my thumb brush over the back of your knuckles and find them chilled. I have no excuse to set the mugs down and wrap your fingers in mine to warm them but the urge is almost too strong to staunch. 

 

“Thank you.” It’s soft and just audible over the evening gusts that rake through these hill sides. I wonder if you mean for the tea or for the holiday or for coming back but I am too ashamed to ask which one it is you mean. 

 

I think back to the first time you kissed me under a London sky with only a smattering of stars through the light pollution and consider pressing into your space and claiming your mouth but you’ve already turned away from me and return gazing at the sky above.  _ I’m sorry Q, Henry.  _ I think as I find myself pressing one hand into my pocket and the other lifting my own tea to my lips.  _ I’ll find a way to make it up to you. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
